The investigator has developed a variety of measures of cognitive level and information-processing strategies in children. Plans are being made for employing these measures with disturbed children differing in their patterns of behavior problems. It is expected that patterns of cognitive functioning will correlate with patterns of behavior problems. If this expectation is borne out, methods of psychoeducational intervention will be developed to help disturbed children learn more successful patterns of adaptation.